Carl and Ellie's first date
by jason429
Summary: Two years after TLOTWD Car asks Ellie out on a date. CarlxEllie I do NOT own Mob of The Dead Treyarch does. Subscribe to Playthegamecentral for all zombies content (PTG is mentioned BTW)


Carl and Ellie's first date

It was a warm summer afternoon in Tommy's town in Jackson City when a sixteen year old Carl and Ellie were on watch duty.

It's been two years since he, Ellie, and the rest of the group moved in. Since then things have been good. Ellie and Carl were enrolled in high school and helped out with the town's security since both knew how to use firearms.

"Hey uh Ellie" said Carl in a nervous tone. "Yeah what is it?" asked Ellie. "Would you um like to I don't know do something later on?" asked Carl nervously. "Are you asking me on a date?" asked Ellie. "Yes I am" said Carl as he got straight to the point. "Sure I'd love to" answered Ellie. "How does tonight sound?" asked Carl. "Perfect" answered Ellie.

After their shift was done and over with Carl and Ellie went home and told Rick and Joel the good news. "Hey Carl" greeted Rick as his son came home. "Dad I have a date tonight" said Carl in excitement. "Well that's great son do you know where you're taking your date tonight?" asked Rick. "I was thinking about taking her to the new drive in movie place that was opened a few weeks ago" answered Carl. Rick chuckled lightly. "Just make sure you come straight home and don't crash the car" said Rick as he gave his son the keys to the car. "Don't worry dad I'll be back with the car in one piece" assured Carl.

Meanwhile right next door Ellie walked inside her house with Joel sleeping on the couch. "Joel, Joel wake up" said Ellie as she shook Joel awake. "Huh what oh hey baby girl how was watch duty?" asked Joel as he woke up from his nap. "Oh it was fine" said Ellie in a very upbeat mood. "Then why are acting so giddy?" asked Joel. "I have a date Joel tonight" said Ellie very excited. "I reckon it's with Carl" said Joel. "Yeah why?" asked Ellie. "You two have been real close for about two years now honestly I'm quite happy for you" said Joel as he gave Ellie a hug. "My baby girl is growing up" said Joel. "Oh stop" teased Ellie.

Later that day Carl drove to Ellie's house and walked up to the door. KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK. "Just a minute" said Joel. "I'm here to pick up Ellie" said Carl. "Ellie your date's here" called Joel. Ellie then came down the stairs wearing a red shirt with a white dog paw on it and a pair of jeans. Her hair was down instead of her usual ponytail. "Wow you look great" complimented Carl. "Thank you" blushed Ellie. "Ellie why don't you go on ahead me and Carl are going to have a little talk real quick" said Joel. "I'll wait for you in the car Carl" said Ellie as she waited for him. "Now Carl I'm entrusting you with Ellie you bring her straight home you hear?" asked Joel. "Don't worry I'll have her back before you even realize she's gone" assured Carl. "Go on now show my daughter a good time" said Joel. Carl nodded and headed toward the car.

"So where are you taking us?" asked Ellie. "You know that drive in movie place that opened up a few weeks ago?" asked Carl. "Yeah why?" asked Ellie. "We're seeing a movie tonight" said Carl. "Oh that sound cool" said Ellie. The two arrived at the drive theater. Tommy had the place build for both entertainment purposes and for he and his wife Maria to see a movie for….date night. "So what's this move called again?" asked Ellie. "Mob of the Dead" answered Carl. "What's it about?" asked Ellie. "For mobsters that were sentenced to Alcatraz and then zombies overran the entire island now these prisoners have to survive" explained. (Author here I know this is actually the Black Ops II zombie map Mob of The Dead but just roll with it for now plus I saw a picture on deviantart of a Mob of the Dead Movie poster and it was brilliant) "Hey the zombies aren't chasing Weasel" said Sal. "Now guys there's no need for this" said Weasel as the others were about to kill him after they killed the zombies on the golden gate bridge. Weasel then pulled out his pack-a-punched Tommy gun and Billy Handsome, Sal Deluca, and Finn o' Maley. (BTW this is the EE where you break the cycle discovered first by PTG)

"Wow that was pretty damn good" said Ellie as she enjoyed the film. "Let's go home I promised your dad I'd bring you home" said Carl. "Okay" said Ellie as he drove her back home.

"I had a great time with you tonight" said Ellie. "So did I" said Carl. Ellie then gave Carl a long passionate kiss on the lips. "Ellie come on back inside" said Joel as he opened the door. "Well that's my cue to go back inside" said Ellie."Goodnight Ellie" said Carl. "Goodnight Carl" said Ellie as she gave Carl a quick goodnight kiss.

Carl then went home with his dad waiting for him. "So how was your date?" asked Rick. "It was amazing" answered Carl.


End file.
